Silver Circlet
by Jade of Desire
Summary: Fawn, the girl with a mysterious past. May, thrown into a world of jealousy and backstabbing, Dawn, drifting away from the bubly girl she once was. Misty, sometimes fighting isn't enough. Leaf, heart torn into pieces. Cynthia, broken and defeated. Together, they become whole. CynthiaxVolkner DrewxMay, PaulxDawn,LeafxGary,AshxMisty
1. Chapter 1

**So this a new story I'm doing... so yeah. **

Fawn's POV

* * *

"Finish off with Leaf Blade!" I shouted at Leafeon, waving my hand ever so dramatically. She leaped into the air with a growl, and finished the poor Skitty with a blinding, green slash. I smirked at the random geeky pigtailed girl who had been foolish enough to challenge me. Faking a yawn, I brushed off an invisible fleck of dust on my black leather jacket and held out my arm for Leafeon. She scampered across my arm, and onto my shoulder nesting comfortably onto my shoulder. The girl burst into tears and ran back along the path, _probably to a campsite or something. _

Twirling around, I got back on the dirt path that headed to Indigo Platform, and headed in the opposite direction of the girl. _Score one for me, Zip for the geeky kids. _I walked along the dirt path, whistling a tune of victory. Up head, skid marks marred the path, and I could see bushes teared apart. I frowned and walked closer towards the destruction zone. There were claw marks dug into the dirt and I could barely make out the sight of ashes. _A massive Pokemon must have passed or something. _I spotted a Pokeberry tree and a few clumps of foliage at the bottom. _Why isn't it still there eating? _I wondered, frowning. I took a few steps toward the tree, and my heart stopped.

Backpacks were lying there, opened and with Pokeballs inside. Then, I heard a roar, the roar of a Ursaring, well actually a couple of Ursarings.

Dawn's POV

* * *

I had had it with Paul Slate. _Had it. _Okay, so a few months ago, I trip and fall on him. _Perfectly normal. _He calls me Troublesome. _Normal. _He asks me to travel with him a day later. _NOT NORMAL._ So maybe I'm screaming with joy on the inside. _Maybe. _And I accept. I travel with him for a _month._ _I could_ _count with my hands, how many times he hasn't teased me, hasn't called me Troublesome and hasn't insulted my Pokemon. _And now this. He tries to capture an Ursaring (_Doesn't he already have one?_) and gets us into this mess. Right now, I was ready to slap him, little crush or not.

I tripped over a tree root and went sprawling onto the grass, by the time I picked up myself the Ursaring were closer and Paul was-_helping me up? _He must have seen my surprised expression, because he said (still with his "flat face") "I'm not heartless."

"People with hearts, don't try to capture a _group _of Ursaring, when they already _have _one." With a huff, I started running again, only to be met a few minutes later, with a huge cliffside. I glared at Paul even more. I turned around to face the Ursaring, cursing my foolishness, _why hadn't I brought my Pokemon? _

The Ursaring advanced, mouths drooling with (_ew_) saliva, their razor sharp claws gleamed in the sunlight. I swallowed and fingered my Pokeball necklace that Ash had given me for my 17th birthday. "Energy Ball!" A voice shouted, and a Leafeon burst from the trees, a green ball of light in its paws. She/he threw it at the Ursaring, and I was amazed at the power.

The energy ball with its crackling, sizzling light had looked beautiful in the sparkling sun, and I couldn't help but wonder if the girl was a coordinator. But when it landed on the Ursaring, the illusion of beauty was gone, and I could see a massive ball of destruction. "Get down." Paul commanded suddenly and jumped on top of me, shielding my head. In my peripheral vision, I could see the aura of green energy expanding towards us and I cringed bracing for the impact.

With a laugh, a girl stepped out of the trees and motioned to the Leafeon. It sprinted towards us, and another, more solid aura expanded around us. _Safeguard. _Then, with a sudden breeze, the green aura was blown away, and Leafeon sprinted back to its mistress, leaving Paul awkwardly holding me. With a sudden abruptness he jumped off me, a very slight tinge on his cheeks. _Barely noticeable. _This caused the girl to snicker slightly as I got up, brushing a leaf from my leg.

I got a look at her, and I realized how her Leafeon could've been so powerful. She wore a black ripped leather jacket, with a purple and black T-shirt. Yet, she didn't look like a goth or punk. Her jeans were ripped, and she wore black combat boots with a dented buckle. Her hair was dyed electric blue, and held in a side ponytail. She had on black fingerless gloves, that looked knitted. But one of the weird things about her, was that a _phone _was belted to her jeans, like a knife or something. _A phone. _

She gave me quirky smile, asking "So, how long have you two liked each other?"

"I don't like him," I said, shaking my head furiously.

"What's there to like about her?'" Paul said roughly glaring at the strange girl.

She only smiled and raised her hands up, as if mocking us. "Denial" she said in a singsong voice. She held out her hand to us, "the name's Fawn."

"What would I want with your hand?" Paul asked rudely.

"That sounded _reaally _weird." Fawn said, then stuck her hand to me. I gratefully accepted it and introduced myself. "I'm Dawn, and he's Paul."

"Paul?" Fawn asked in surprise.

"Haven't recognized me yet?" Paul asked smirking.

"Actuaally, I thought you were more like a Will or something." Fawn quipped back.

I started laughing, _there weren't many people who could best Paul in a "verbal battle."_

"Fawn?" I asked warily. She seemed like a nice person, but I couldn't exactly compare her to Zoey. I didn't know how she was going to respond.

"Yeah?"

"Are you coordinator?"

"Yeah." She looked at me like she knew I had more to say.

"Would you help perfect some of my appeals I had in mind, I'm having a hard time getting them right."

"Um.. I can't."

I sighed and looked down at the ground. "It's okay."

"No, I mean I want to help you and all.. but I'm getting the feeling Paul is going to ask for a battle, and I'd like to kick his ass first."

I smiled, gratefully. I was starting to like this girl.

Fawn's POV

* * *

"Three on three?" Paul asked me.

"Your going _waaayy _down," I challenged.

"We'll see about that." Paul shot back.

"I haven't heard anything else _buuuut _that comeback whenever I say that." I quipped.

We were standing across each other on a safer part of the cliffside. I had waited for them to get their backpacks, and I had to admit, the view here was pretty. I mean, the huuuge river of frothy, rapidly moving water a hundred feet below, wasn't the most attractive thing I'd ever saw in my life, but the view of the river, the lush green grass growing on what there was of a side bank, and the bronzish color of the rock walls, reflecting off the afternoon sunlight wasn't bad at all.

"Tortella, standby for battle." Paul shouted harshly, throwing his Pokeball into the air.

I raised my eyebrow at his "opening comment" and chose one of my Pokemon. "Warturtle, let's own this thing!" I tossed it into the air and Warturtle jumped out.

"Let's own this thing?" Paul said exasperatedly.

"I change it every time," I said proudly.

"A water Pokemon? Is this supposed to be some strategy?"

I smirked, "Watch and _hopefully_ try to learn."

"Frenzy plant," Paul commanded.

"Rapid spin," I commanded Warturtle. He jumped into the air and started spinning. Using this technique, he maneuvered his way around the thorns, and under Tortella's belly. I smiled, and waved my hand dramatically into the air. "Aqua tail." Warturtle's tail glowed a fluorescent blue, and he slashed against Tortella's weak spot. Tortella roared and fell over, exposing his stomach. _Perfect."_Iron tail!" With a now metallic tail, Warturtle slashed again, it was the finishing shot.

Paul, winced and thrust out his Pokeball,"Return."

I smirked, _so predictable. _Paul called out his Drapion next, with a confident look on his face. I, planned to wipe it off.

* * *

I chewed contently on the sandwich while Dawn explained to me, exactly how Paul wouldn't disturb me if I traveled with them to the Grand Festival on the Indigo Plat form. I hid a smile, when I saw Paul frown at Dawn's words. I was definitely enjoying this.

"So, is it yes, or no?" Dawn eagerly asked.

"Yes."

**Do ya hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to work on this story, a little bit more then Forever Graceful. Review if you don't want me to do that.**

May POV

* * *

"May!" Drew shouted after me, as I raced down the gravel driveway, and out of the Pokemon center. "May!" Tears blurred my sight as I ran, feet pounding, heart jumping away from him. I heard his footsteps get closer and suddenly he was grabbing my wirst, determined not to let go. "Listen to me, May!" I stomped on his foot with all my strengh and twisted away from him.

"May!" He shouted again, grabbing my wrist, "Listen to me!"

"What? About why you lied to Brendan about not being able to go on the date? About lying to him again about me liking him just as a friend?" My voice rose to a shrill octave higher. "How could you?" I screamed at him. "I liked him, and he liked me, how could you just ruin it for your own selfish reasons?" I was wailing now, hating him with all my might, wanting him to just-just, die in front of me. "I have traveled with you for two years Drew, _two years, _Okay? I have stood up with your teasing, insults and jokes about me. Not this time Drew, _not this time."_

"He didn't _want _a relationship!" Drew muttered crossing his arms and looking at the ground. He didn't even had the nerve to feel guilty.

"You don't know that!" I screamed at him. "You don't know anything _about_ him! I would choose him _over _you any day!" I screeched at Drew.

He winced like I had just slapped him, which I _had _been planning to do."Every time he looked at you, he was looking at your face May." Drew muttered.

"That doesn't mean that he doesn't want a relationship!" I screamed at him, I was getting desperate. Why did Drew _always _have to be right?

"May, just listen to me," Drew placed a hand gently on my shoulder. "Their are a lot of boys to choose from in the world, that want a relationship, Brandon is not one of them."

I wrenched his arm away from me, I was still mad at him. "You didn't have to lie to him about it!"

"You wouldn't have done anything."

"Still, lying wasn't your only choice." I said glaring daggers at him.

"May-"

"May!" I turned my head to see Dawn, my best friend running towards me. "It's so good to see you again." She enveloped me in a crushing hug.

"Can't breathe," I gasped.

"Oops," Dawn said not so innocently.

"_Paul_?" I asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

He looked coldly at me with his dark eyes, penetrating me. "Paul! Stop giving the poor girl your 'I'm-so-evil-look', It creeps people out. But that's probably the point."

I noticed the girl heading towards us, behind Paul. "Are you traveling with Paul?" I asked her.

"Who would want to? No, traveling with _Dawn._" She stressed Dawn's name, as she glared daggers at Paul.

"Oh... okay." I answered, not quite what to make out of her. She wore combat boots, a purple and black T-shirt, a ripped leather jacket with ripped jeans. Her hair was dyed with blue higlights, in a side ponytail. Black fingerless gloves her hands, were barely seeable through her crossed arms. She judged me, and wrinkled her nose.

"You and Dawn, definetly both need a change in your trainer outfits."

Fawn's POV

* * *

The girl that Dawn had hugged viciously, was startled. Her green shorts did not go well against her orange vest. Her hair, in a bandana was not the best choice she had ever made in her life. "Ex-excuse me?"

"Yeah," I commented to herself. I chose out a new outfit in my head, figuring out the dimensions of the shirt. "Hmmm, yeah... that _would _work, but... wait... yeah."

"Fawn?" Dawn poked my shoulder weakly. "Are you... okay?"

"Okay," I said abruptly. "You both are comin' with me."

"I don't who you are." The girl with the bandana stated, like it was the reason she wasn't coming with me.

"Didn't you hear Dawn?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, that outfits like what? 5 years old? Come on."

Dawn cleared her throat, looking at me warningly. "May, this is Fawn, Fawn this is May."

"Oh," May looked surprised.

I sighed exasperatedly, "All my mom, Okay? Not my fault she chose the name. Come on."

"Whoa, whoa," the green haired boy said. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Um.. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Bro hug?" His face darkened as he stared dubiosly at Paul. They stared daggers at me. "Hey," I raised my hands up in mock surrender. Tell the sore loser, to lighten up. "Geez." With that, I scooted away, draggin Dawn and May behind me.

May POV

* * *

"What kind of clothing shop is this?" I asked, looking dubiosly at the dinky cloth store. Fawn sighed exasperatedly, "I make clothes."

"You do?" I exclaimed surprisedly. "Then why can't can't we go there?" I pointed at a shining clean store across the street, with marble floors.

"Trust me, this store is _waaaay_ better then _thaaat_ one." Fawn pointed at it disgustedly. She entered the store leaving me to wonder how and why. Dawn giggled, leaning against the brick wall and shaking her head.

"Fawn's a weird one."

"Dawn," I said, seriosly. "Why did Fawn call Paul a sore loser?"

"He got beaten."

"By who?"

"Well, Fawn."

"Wait, why is Fawn traveling with you?" A from of dread settled into my stomach.

"She's entering the Grand Festival."

"I _knew _it,"I groaned. How was I going to beat Fawn? If she beat Paul.

Fawn's POV

* * *

"Thanks," I said, slipping the cashier my credit card. "Ooh, wait," I picked up two pairs of boots lying in a corner. "How much?"

"Since you bought that much," the cashier pointed to my huge pile of cloths, "You can those free."

"Won't you get in trouble with your boss?"

"It's a family business."

"Ohhhh."

"What are the fabrics for?" A curious cashier asked.

"I'm making outifts for my friends." It was bit bold to call May a 'friend' but I was sure after I was done with her, she would definetly think of me as one.

"I'll help." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"_Whhhhyyy_?"

"I have nothing else to do." She answered truthfully.

"Okay," I shrugged my shoulders. I did want to get these done by lunch. "Do you have somewhere I could work?"

"Sure, in the basement." The cashier walker over to a door in the corner and opened it, waiting for me.

I opened the door to the store and yelled to May and Dawn who were lounging in outside on a table in a resturant. "Get your lazy butts in here!"

Dawn's POV

* * *

After what seemed like hours of prodding, desiging and redesigning, (according to Fawn it was only three hours) my out fit was ready. I walked out of the dressing room and gave Fawn a smile, "It's perfect!" It really was, three hours was defiently worth what Fawn had come up with.

I wore a long sleeved black jacket, that was cut short, to my ribs. Fawn had come up with a navy tanktop, that hung to my mid thighs, and black jeans that were cut right above my knee. The shorts had claw marks on them (probably made by Leafeon) and Fawn had given me a pair of grey boots, with sequins dotting the rims. Fawn had made my hair into a side ponytail with black higlights (though where they popped up, I didn't even _want _to know, Who knew what was in that backpack of hers.) "No pink," she had told me. "Absolutely, _no _pink. I don't want to see you wear pink in your life _ever _again, unless I tell you to. _No pink."_

"I love it!" May shrieked next to me. I turned to see what Fawn had cooked up.

May was wearing a silver halter top, with a grey, see through jacket on top. Fawn had given her white fingerless gloves, instead of my black ones. May wore blue shorts, (ripped), with loose knots tying them to the side. She wore white zip up boots, with a silver buckle. Fawn, had done May's hair, a little less modernly. She had braided a round circlet into May's hair, making look like some kind of princess or something. A silver circlet.

**Please review, hate mail, anything. I didn't get one single reqponse (I know your out there, my story stats say so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, its me again (sadly). Here's more of the story (obviously)... Okay, if some people are asking why Cynthia is in this story, forget the real Pokemon timeline okay? Their all the same ages (about).**

* * *

May POV

Drew's jaw dropped when we finally found them again. They were sitting on a bench by a fountain, spraying water onto a statue of Arcues. The sunlight reflected of him, giving him a rainbowy glow (**Arcues, duh). **A a tint of pink formed on his cheeks, as he looked down at the ground. I could tell that even Paul was distracted, because he was looking everywhere else, besides at Dawn.

"How do they look?" Fawn asked, motioning for us to twirl around.

Drew cleared his throat uuncomfortably and gave a sidelong glance at May. "So, I wonder what need you felt to 'go shopping'?" He made little quote marks in with his hands as he said it.

"That was an epic fail and you know it." Fawn responded rolling her eyes.

"You know what's an 'epic fail'?" Drew asked. "What you just bought."

"Your reaction a minute ago doesn't exactly prove your theory." Fawn shot back narrowing her eyes.

"Hey, I'm just saying. You know, something close to the truth."

"Why you, little," Fawn stomped over to Drew and began smacking him upside the head. Rolling my eyes I turned to look at Dawn, just in time to see her race over to Paul and start chatting excitedly.

Sighing, and wondering how the hell I had gotten myself in the middle of these nitwits I saw a movement out the corner of my eye. A red, angry blur, brandishing a mallet was racing down the street, I smiled knowingly and dodged just in time for a raven haired boy to race past me. "Misty!" I said jumping onto her and giving her a bonecrushing hug. Misty calmed down enough for me to give her a hug, then resumed course chasing Ash, wielding her mallet as a weapon of destruction.

"Ash Ketchum, you are sooooooo dead!" She raced around the bench Drew, Paul and a for once silenced dawn were sitting on. Even Fawn stopped dealing punishment out to Drew, to look on amusedly at Misty chasing Ash around the bustling city square.

Then, she was onto him, whacking him mercilessly with her wooden, death dealing mallet. When Misty was satisfied that Ash had had enough, she stopped, got off of Ash and gave Dawn a fierce hug.

"Change of attidtude much?" Fawn said chuckling. "Now that was something."

"Misty!" Dawn said face brightning Misty stepped back from her, she hugged Misty again, even harder then me, so that it looked like a wrestling move or something. Misty's face turned purple while Dawn was hugging her to death, and when tried to say something, that was when Dawn squeezed even more. In an attempt to get Dawn off her, Misty whacked her on the back with the mallet that still in her hand.

"Hey!" Dawn said leaping back, a look of mock hurt displayed on her face.

Misty took deep breaths trying to get her breath back, her face faded from a bluish color, to deep red as she spoke bewteen gasps. "We...wanted to...cheer...you guys-on...at the...Grand Festival."

"Awww, how sweet," Dawn said a smile forming onto her face.

"That (_huff huff) _thing you call _(huff huff) _a hug wasn't." Misty said in mock anger.

But Dawn had already moved to give Ash a hug, which wasn't as nearly big as with Misty. "Hi Dawn," he said ruffling her head fondly. _Pika, pika. _Pikachu's smiled cutely at Dawn, imtating his clueless master.

"Ash!" I exclaimed, giving him a hug. "Long time no see. Why was Misty chasing you?"

"Oh," he scratched his black hair sheepishly. " I sorta stole her food...but it was for Pikachu!"

"Ash," Misty said her tone sarcastic. "Pokemon don't _eat _hamburgers."

"Really?" Ash asked, a blank look forming on his face. He scratched his hair sheepishly, "I didn't know that."

Misty facepalmed. "In all your _nine years _**(clue of their ages!) **you never knew that?"

"No..."

"Worst excuse _ever." _Misty spoke under her breath.

"Moving onto _brighter _subjects," there was an ironic strand of humor in her statement as she turned towards Fawn. "Who's that?"

"Some one that can hear you," Fawn said flatly.

"Paul, what about a Pokemon battle?" Ash interupted, looking excitedly at Paul. _Pika, pi. _Pikachu said, leaping onto the ground formm Ash's shoulder an glaring aggresivly at Paul.

"Can't," he said in his usual monotne.

"Why/" Ash asked strickenly, a frown forming on his face.

"Cause he got beaten," Fawn said smugly, crossing her arms.

""Haven't they healed by now?" Ash murmured disapointedly.

"I mean, he got beaten _hard." _Fawn smirked truimphantly at Paul.

"Was it a three on three battle?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Yep."

"What about his other Pokemon?"

"He trained em' till they dropped." Fawn said, glaring daggers at Paul like the rest of us. W didn't agree with Paul's decisions.

"Who beat him?" Misty asked curiously.

"Me," Fawn said smirking even more.

"Anybody who whips Paul's ass is my new best friend," Misty said smirking at Paul and giving Fawn a high five. Suddenly noticing Dawn and I's change of outfits, she whistled in approval. "Good choice," she said, nodding approvingly. "Fawn again?"

Nodding, Fawn hive fived again with Misty. "Can I get one?" Misty asked excitedly.

"Will you beg?" Fawn asked, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Will you give me one if I don't?" Misty asked, putting on her puppy dog face.

"Your _good_" Fawn said laughing, and bumping fists with Misty.

"I did _not _get that," Dawn said, dramatically pointing things out with her fingers.

"It's a tomboy thing," Fawn and Misty said in unison. _Creepy. _

"Why don't you get some rooms at the Pokemon Center?" Fawn asked Dawn. "I get the feeling were staying here tonight."

"Okay," Dawn said her eyes shining in excitement. "Come on May, it's girl's night out tonight."

* * *

Dawn's POV

I flung myself onto the lower half of the bunk bed I was sharing with May. Sighing dramatically, as I waited for May to finish lugging Fawn and Misty's backpack's onto the other bunk bed, I turned my head to examine a crack in the wall. Feeling the ladder shift above me, I looked up to see May peeking at me over the wooden bars at the base of her bed. "I totally beat you at swimming," May announced truimphantly, a smirk sliding onto her face.

I rolled my eyes, "Traveling with Drew has rubbed of on you."

"Your one to talk, I would have never guessed that you were travelling with _Paul._" She wrinkled her nose in disgust, as if his name was a kind of disease.

"He can be nice when he wants to," I retorted.

"Why are you defending him?" May asked incredulously. "The way he treats Pokemon and other people are wrong and you know it!" She slammed her fist against the back board in anger, and dust particles flew off, sparkling in the late afternoon light rays, shining through the windows.

"I gueeess your right," I said but without some inward reluctance. I mean, I know Paul treated his Pokemon wrong, but maybe he was a softy on the inside-

"No he's not Dawn, that boy is as coldhearted on the outside then in the inside."

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" I asked sheepishly, giving her weak smile.

"Yeah."

"May, maybe he's just training his Pokemon so hard, because he wants the best for them."

"Abusing your Pokemon, is not the _best for them._" May said sarcasticly, rolling onto her back. The bed creaked as she shifted again, and I could imagine her staring at the ceiling and tracing the cracks with her eyes. I sighed and stared at the back of her matress, she would never understand what I felt for Paul. Hell, I didn't understand it either. I definitely felt something though, I was sure. I didn't like the way he treated his Pokemon and the world, I hated it when he was rude (which was almost always) but I couldn't nessacarily say I hated _him. _

"Dawn, you just said that aloud too," May said from above.

"What?" I wailed in despair, why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?

"Yep.." May chuckled, but then responded back in a serious tone. "Dawn, if you want to have a relationship with Paul, he's going to have to stop abusing his Pokemon."

"But that's gonna be sooo hard," I complained. "Paul is the stubbornest person I know."

Silence, then heaping gasps of laughter. "What?" I asked, reviewing if I had said anything wrong, in my mind. "_Dawn, if you want to have a relationship with Paul, he's going to have to stop abusing his Pokemon." _"Oh no," I said, burying my face into my pillow, "I just did it again, didn't I?"

She kept on laughing.

* * *

Misty POV

"Twirl for me please," said a smirking Fawn, motioning with a finger for me to twirl. I did spinning happily, usually when people asked me to twirl for them, I would say no and punch them in the face. But this was Fawn, my fellow tomboy, who knew what she wanted and exactly how to get it. I didn't doubt that the phone strapped to her silver belt had some significant purpose in her life.

"Cute," Fawn said, snapping out her phone and taking a quick picture. I couldn't even see the camera on it or the flash. So that's what's it for, I thought unsurprised. Fawn was exactly the kind of girl I expected her to be.

Looking down I glanced at my aqua-ish jean shorts complete with a seashell belt, and lacy-ish material hanging out in the back, in a upside down triangular shape. My pockets had little seashell imprints on them, and the shorts were cut in a wavy pattern on the bottom. Fawn had given me a tanktop that empathized my curves and with seashells hanging out of the from I felt like an obsessed beach tourist, in a good way. I had kept my hair in its usual side ponytail, but Fawn had wrapped thread around a strand of my hair, and tangled a few seashell beads in it, to give my hair a more sophisticated look.

Suddenly, a loud TV flashed behind me, and I turned around to see Vivian, talking about some cooridnator judge and a huge headline flashing. _International coordinator, Mckinley comes to help judge this years Grand Festival._

A flashing picture of a women with jet black hair pulled into a tight bun swiveled into view. She wore and unbuttoned blouse with a jet black tanktop underneath and she somehow seemed familiar to me. She flashed a smile at the camera as Vivian went on to talk about how much this was a privelige and all that. I turned to Fawn inferencing that she must be a coordiantor, as she was traveling with Dawn so suddenly, I knew she must know a lot about the coordinator world, and I wanted to know if there was some way I'd met her before.

"Fawn, do you know who she is?" Fawn looked at me her eyes dark and menacing. I was shocked, how could she have changed from happy and carefree to mad and angry so fast? I hadn't know her for a long time, but from what I could tell so far, Fawn was hard to get mad, and always came with a comeback in hand.

"My mother," Fawn said with disgust, before shooting a glare at the TV. She dropped a hundred on the counter to the cashier to pay for the cloths, and strode out of the store without a single look back.

* * *

"Fawn, wait up!" I ran to keep up with her, every two steps I took was a quick and long stride for her. "Fawn!"

She sighed and turned to face me, crossing her arms irritatedly. "Let's just get back to the Pokemon Center okay? I don't want to see a single picture of _her._" She said in disgust.

"Will you explain what's so bad about her then?" I asked worriedly. I didn't like to see Fawn like this, angry and closeminded. An hour ago, when I first met her, she was a strong, cocky and always sarcastic. Now, she was angry beyond belief and I doubted she would have the strengh of mind to shoot back a snarky remark if she was challenged. Sighing, I hurried after down the cobblestoned sidewalk.

* * *

May POV

With a bang, the door flew open to reveal a seething Fawn and a worried Misty dashing into the room behind her. Fawn stomped over to the couch and sat down on it in anger. I ceased my laughing fit and worriedly climbed down the ladder. _Who is she mad at? Did I do something?_

Dawn was already beside Fawn, a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked Fawn anxiously.

"The fact that my mother exists," Fawn said angrily glaring at the ground. She looked and saw our worried expressions and sighed. "Mckinley is my mother."

I gasped in disbelief, "The Mckinley?" Mckinley Fex was a worldwide coordinator. Acing every contest and challenge she faced. She had won the Grand Festival every single time she had entered it, with her powerful and all time companion Lapras. Hell, she could beat Cynthia, champion of Sinnoh.

"Yeah," Fawn was continuing her tale as I had been thinking. "When I met Leafeon, when I was seven, my mom started keeping me away from Pokemon. I had to sneak out at night to visit Leafeon. Back then, I thought she was right. I mean she was _the Mckinley _and all.

"One day, when I was twelve I heard her on the phone. She had predicted how I trained and treated Pokemon. She knew, tht if I started my Pokemon journey, I would be able to match her skills. So I tried to run away, and she caught me with her Lapras, which by the way is as evil as the mother of rapists. She _threw _me in a room with _bars _on the windows. I was her daughter! So with the help of Leafeon I ran away, but I did have a close call with Lapras. After that, my mother pretended I never existed. It wasn't hard, not many people knew about me, cause she was afraid they would start protesting if they heard what she did."

"Wow, she's pure evil," Misty said in anger, her eyebrows narrowing. "I can't believe your her daughter. Anyone who is afraid of her career like_ that _doesn't deserve to have one."

"Yeah," I agreed with Misty, and I turned my head to look at the TV just in time to see it flicker on.

"And here we are with a verrrrrrrrrrrrry important turn of events." A purplenette showed up on the screen with a large big red and white headline reading, Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh, Gets Finally Beaten By Mckinley, All Time Coordinator Two Days Ago. "We definitely did not expect her to go down that path of victory." The reporter said jokingly, "but here she is, give it up for Mckinley!-"

"Ugh," Fawn groaned as she turned off the TV and buried her head into a striped pink and blue pillow. "I did not need to see that." She lifter her head from the pillow, a look of pure genius on her face. "We definetly need something to cheer up, don't we?"

"Yeah..." Me, Dawn and Misty said in unison, not quite what to make of it.

"It just happens that Sabrina is having a party!" Fawn said in enthuisiasm.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"No idea."

* * *

Cynthia POV

I groaned and rolled over onto my bed when I heard knocking on the door. I still hadn't gotten over my loss to Mckinley. I would have never suspected a _coordintaor _would have beaten me. Not to say I hadn't heard of her, it was just that she would have the farthest person on my mind when I thought about likely trainers to challenge me. _The higher you rise, the harder you fall._

After a moment of indescision, the person behind the door opened it with the other key the hotel had. "Cynthia," I looked up in surprise, Volkner was the last person I would've thought of to barge into my room.

"Come back to pity the loser?" I sneered. My own behavior surprise me too, I had never been the kind of person to make sarcastic or sneering remarks. Until now. The lack of the strength of mind I once held, shocked me. I used to be strong, graceful and intimidating. But that was before the whole world watched my defeat on Poke news. Before everything.

He sighed and pulled up a chair from the glass table, once clean, but now a complete mess. Clothers, papers and all kinds of things were thrown onto the table in my glum state of depression. "Cynthia-"

"Stop it," I sobbed, the tears that wouldn't come for two days rolled down my cheeks. "Just stop it! The world probably sees me as some kind of depressed loser-j-just stop it!" I broke down into my pillow, heaping sobs came as cried my heart out. It hur more then ever, to see what I had become.

"Cynthia," he said gently laying a hand on my shoulder. "They don't see you that way."

"You don't know that!" Another sob ripped from my throat as I moved away from his hand.

"It doesn't matter what they think Cynthia. To me, your still the strong defiant girl from day one." Me and Volkner had gone on a couple of dates before I had lost to Mckinley. I had to admit to myself, I did like him, _a lot._

"And," he hadn't finished yet. He placed his hand on my shoulder again. "Your the girl I like, _a lot."_

My cheeks burned red, just hidden in my damp pillow. I groaned, to mask my surprised and maybe a little excited reaction. My voice came out, muffled from the pillow, "Romance isn't the closest thing to my mind right now." I groaned.

"Oh," I could hear the rustle of his navy leather jjacket as he got up to leave.

"Wait," I sat up and my fingers latched themselves onto his sleeve. I didn't know what I was doing, my body was moving of its own record. The tension and awkwardness of the situation lifted by my next words. "Stay with me." Eyes full of understanding, Volkner crawled into the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me. It was somewhat sort of a possesive gesture, but I liked it.

* * *

**After like a month of no response... i update... people.. feel free to hate me. Yeah, Cynthia's POV was kindof crappy there... whatever**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a lot of fun with this... BONUS CHAPPIE**

* * *

With Dawn's Outfit

Fawn:"Misty, get me that button!"

Misty: "I'm not your servant, get it yourself!"

Fawn: "Do you wanna a outfit or not?"

Misty: "Fine." _*Gives Fawn button*_

Dawn: "Ooooh, can I have glitter on it?"

Fawn: "The button?" _*-_-*_

Dawn: "Naaaaooooo, the outfit, duh."

Fawn: "No glitter." _*-_-*_

Dawn: "But-" _*Gives Puppy dog face*_

Fawn:"If your going to swear do it right."

Dawn: "I can swear! I wasn't saying butt like in the place your poop comes from-"

May: "Eeeew."

Misty: "Get your facts right Dawn." _*Pulls out mallet threateningly*_

Fawn: "..." _* -_- *_

Dawn:"-I meant but as in the-

Misty: "Whiny way?"

Dawn: "Yes! Wait...no."

Fawn: _*snicker snicker*_

Dawn: "Come on, I really want glitter on mine."

Fawn: "That's as great as your decision to wear pink."

Dawn: "What's wrong with pink?" _*Gives sad puppy face*_

"Fawn: "I don't want to insult you, let's just say that pink is a few of the only colors that makes you look..."

Dawn: _*Sobbing*_ "Fat?"

Fawn: _*Sigh*_ "That's one of the many things in my list Dawn."

Dawn: "You meanie!" _*Grabs random bottle and upturns over Fawn's head*_

Fawn: "And there goes your glitter..."

Dawn: "Naaaaooooooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

With May's Outfit

Fawn: "Anyone got a spare bandana?"

May: "Yeah, there just in my backpack, I'll go get them." _*Walks over to couch and topple table over. Pokemon ball releases Pokemon*_

"Snorlax!" _*Gulp*_

May: "Return Snorlax...Um guys?"

Fawn: "Uh huh?"

May: "Snorlax ate them."

Fawn: "Ate what?"

May: "The pile of bandanas."

Fawn: _*-_- Eyebrow twitch*_

May: Um...wht are you going to do?" _*Fiddle with thumbs*_

Fawn: _*Fire in eyes*_ "Dissect your Snorlax and leave his bloody Pokemon parts for the Rattata!"

May: "Naaaooooooo!" _*Hover over Snorlax's Pokeball protectively*_

Fawn: "Fine, hand over the bandana."

May: "Hehehe...I don't have any more though..." _*Weak smile*_

Fawn: "Your red one is in your backpack-"

May: "N-n-o it-t-s no-t."

Fawn: "-Upper hidden pocket in your third compartment."

May: "Noooo!" _*Dives for backpack and scramble for bandana. Clutches to chest.*_

Fawn: "Don't worry, I'll give it back."

May: "Who knows what you'll do to it!"

Fawn: "Um...no one?"

May: "THAT WASN'T A QUESTION!"

Fawn: "Oh...C'mon."

May: "Naaaoooo..."

Fawn: _*Crosses fingers behind back*_ "I promise I will not do anything to it."

May: _*sigh*_ "Fine..."

Fawn_:*Grabs bandana*_ "Did I mention, it's gotta be black?"

May: "You promised!"

Fawn: _*Reveals crossed fingers -_-*_

May: "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

With Misty's Outift

Misty: _*Rubs hands excitedly together*_ "Soo...Am I a punk tonight?"

Fawn: "..."

Misty: "Cause I can't wait to see what youv'e cooked up..."

Fawn: _*Looks behind her while Misty is babbling*_

Misty:"I hope it has combat boots, I love those!"

Fawn_:*Sees blue silk dress, peep shoes and an aqua halter jacket with ruffles of lace down the side*_

Misty: "Ooooh, what about fingerless gloves?"

Fawn: _*Shift over to cover up dress*_ "Suuure..."

Misty: _*Abrupt stop, looks at Fawn.*_ "Is something wrong?"

Fawn: "Gimme a minute..." _*Grabs dress shields with shoulder and sprints to bathroom*_

Misty: "Fawn?" _*Hears tearing noise*_

* * *

**And that's it folks...its a bonus chapter, not a full one. Don't worry...the full one's coming next week. Misty's was kinda short but... whatever..**


	5. Chapter 5

**yeah...this is one of the many crappy chapters I have to offer. But I've been hanging out with my friends and all...ya know?**

* * *

May POV

"Perfect!" Fawn squealed as I came out of the bathroom, posing fashionably. I flashed a smile to invisible cameras and stuck out my hip, resting my hand on it.

I was wearing a grey halter top with strings of beads attached to the front. Fawn had given me an beaten army jacket to wear with my scuffed fading navy jeans. She had wrapped around my waist a black featherish, lacey belt with see through silver cloth and chains tangled in. The shoes were something I hadn't seen before though. Fawn had taken black flip flops, with chains subsituting the plastic wrap around part, and attached a chain to the vertex of the firm wrap around part. This loose chain wrapped around my ankle and two other chains came from the bottom of the flip flop to attach to the chain wrapped around my ankle. **(You probably don't get it, okay imagine this, black flip flops, the plastic plastic part that keeps your foot attached to the pad of foam is subsituted with a chain. A chain connects where your big toe is separated from your other toes, to around your ankle. Two chains connect with the chain wrapped around the ankle to make sure you heel stays in place.) **Fawn had kept the silver circlet in my hair, commenting on how it should become my regular all in all, it was perfect.

"Now Dawn," Fawn conmmanded at the closet in which Dawn had changed in. With a squeal of delight, Dawn rushed out of the closet grinning happily about her outfit. "I love it," she squealed twirling excitedly.

"Whoa," I gasped as Dawn stopped spinning to let me have a look ather outfit.

It was way more dressier then my outfit, where as Fawn had convinced me that the party was a casual one. Dawn's outfit certainly wasn't casual. It was a slim black dress, with sheets of light fabric and lace entwined around various parts of the dress, so when she twirled, her dress flew out and I could tell that if her dress were red, she would look like she were on fire. Dawn's hair was wavy, and glittery strands of thread were twined in between strands of hair.

"You are a genieus Fawn, a genieus." Dawn exlaimed happily twirling around in glee.

"If I'm a genius, which I totally agree with, don't wear pink," Fawn commanded. She brushed her hand her phone as she crossed her arms. "You will totally blow Paul away," Fawn decided.

"Yeah,"Dawn breathed deeply, a dreamy look settling on her face. We looked at each other in astonishment, of Dawn walking straight into our open trap, and we burst out laughing loudly, slapping our thighs.

"What?" Dawn asked a clueless smile forming on her face. Fawn stopped laughing just enough to slip her phone out and play back a clip of the last few minutes. Dawn covered her mouth horrifiedly as she watched herself fall into the trap we had out for her. I reached over and highfived Fawn as Dawn's face flushed red. "You have to delete that," she commanded, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Best blackmail material eva," Fawn announced. Holding her phone above Dawn's reaching grasp she danced around the room, laughing as Dawn chased her.

"Guys?" Misty's exasperated tone, came from the doorway arch as she surveyed us in annoyance. "I go to the public bathroom to change, and I find you here running around like little children.

"You have to see this," Fawn exclaimed, and without a further notice, she played the clip, hloding the phone over Dawn's head. Misty burst out laughing when she saw Dawn fall into the trap Fawn had laid out for her.

"OMG, if Paul ever saw that, he would kill you Dawn," Misty said in between her laughter.

"Guys!" Dawn whined.

"Whatever," Misty said, sparing Dawn more embarassment, "How's my outfit?" She gave a twirl around.

"Very goth and punk-like," Dawn answered. And it was, Fawn had given Misty a leather jacket (what was it with Fawn and leather jackets?) with gold lining, a skirt made out of black jean fabric, and black boots with a twisted buckle. Fawn had made fingerless gloves and she had dyed black streaks in Misty's regular side ponytail.

"Well? Let's hit the road." Fawn commanded in a mock haughty way.

* * *

Fawn's POV

I gritted my teeth as Misty rounded another curve. I regretted my decision in letting her drive the car, I didn't even want to see how fast I was going. _How the hell has she kept her driver's license yet? _We zipped up the road, honking at every car that got in our way, swung around a curve, rattled down a cobblestone street, cut through somebody's yard and screeched to halt straight in a parking space.

I swung open the door of the grey toyota and hurried out of the car, resting on a stone bench to gain control of my stomach again. "Fawn," May approached me, her face a light shade of green. "Don't you find it random that were going to a someone else's party that we haven't even been invited to?"

"No," I answered truthfully. "But this is like a public party, you know? Everyone can come."

"Oh," She looked a little more assured now, a small smile forming on her face as she turned towards the stone steps that people were pouring up on. "What are we waiting for then?"

"A puking Dawn," Misty answered wryly, wrinkling her nose in disgust and flicking her head towards Dawn, who had her head in buried behind the branches of a bush.

"You should talk yourself, what kind of driving was that?" May complained in defensive of her best friend.

"Driving that made Dawn puke.." Misty shot wittily back. I reached over and gave her a high five.

"Niiiiice," Misty smirked at May truimphantly as Dawn came out of the bushes.

"Okay, let's go," Dawn said weakly having heard the words exchanged. With a half joking glare at Misty, may followed Dawn up the steps.

"Who taught you how to drive?" I asked Misty in annoyance as we climbed up the steps.

"Who needs to be taught how to drive? Its self explanatory, there's a wheel and a 'go' button. Easy peasy."

Me; -_-

* * *

May POV

Fawn tugged Dawn and Misty to the dance floor as soon as we went into the mansion. I was left alone wandering awkwardly at the drink bar. "Just iced tea please," I requested. Watching the server very carefully to see if he would spike my drink. He didn't but after taking a sip of the tea, I wrapped my arm around it, just in case someone happened to come by.

"Sitting awkwardly alone?" A wry voice asked behind me. I spun around on the swivel seat, already recognizing the person behind me.

"Stalker much?" My voice dripped sarcasm as I stared accusingly at Drew.

"Actually, we just decided to pop in as well," Drew answered smirking. He was wearing a leather jacket, ripped jeans and combat boots, that added to his bad boyish look.

"What's with the bad boyish look?" I asked exasperatedly.

"What, is it, distracting?" Drew asked raising his eyebrows jokingly. I punched him in the shoulder, hard.

"Naaaaoooo, its just that everyone seems a fan of _leather jackets and combat boots _right now." Presumably Fawn and Misty.

"Don't look at me, I'm not seeing anything worthy enough to stalk right now," he said with a smirk at me.

"Ouch," I said sarcasticly as_ Stronger_ came on by Kelly Clarkson.

"Wanna dance?" Drew asked randomly.

"Not with you, no." I said, by eyes narrowing suspiciously. What was he up to?

"Chicken."

"Fine."

"I am that unresistable June?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Ooooh, now were using the big words, huh?"

Smirking, he followed me as I mad my way across the marble veined floor and onto the multi colored flashing dance floor. Suddenly, I noticed Fawn, Dawn and Misty dancing near what seeed to be the middle. I wandered over there to see Dawn and Misty stand to the side, watching Fawn.

"She's amazing May!" Dawn exclaimed as I popped up next her.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely_

_ when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

Fawn flicked her hands in a crossed motion and pushed someone gently away from her as she twisted and twirled rapidly on the dance floor. **Grinding her the heel of her boot into the floor, she spun several times, across the small circle of people, rotating her hands above her in snyc with her rapid spinning.**

_They told you I was moving on, over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You tried to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronge_

_rStand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-heartedThanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me_

_You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning_

_In the end_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

"Whoooo!" The crowd cheered for Fawn as the song finished. She smirked and flipped her hair, as she left the floor. She tugged on my hand, bringing me up to the stage.

"Fawn?"

"Can you sing?" Fawn asked me.

I nodded weakly, my hands suddenly felt nervous and sweaty when I suddenly knew what she was going to do. "Hell no Fawn, no no no..."

"Hey everybody!" She appeared on the stage floor, dragging me behind her, "May's gonna sing something for you! Enjoy!"

I stared after her in disbelief. Really? Taking a deep breath I looked out into the audience, and seeng a flash of green hair, that was probably accompanied by a smirk, I took a deep breath. "I'll be singing _Speak Now." _There a few cheers for the song, and I took deep breath.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil  
occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong  
girl_

I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little  
family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a  
bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a  
pastry

This is  
Surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose  
myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say

Don't say yes, run away  
now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back  
door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And  
they said "speak now"

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts  
to play  
A song that sounds like a deathmarch

And I am hiding in the  
curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
By your lovely  
bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen.  
But I  
know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me (Don't cha?)

Don't say yes,  
run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back  
door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"

Don't say  
yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the  
back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running  
out  
And they said, "speak now"

Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now...

I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold your  
peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking  
hands  
All eyes on me

Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the  
room  
But I'm only looking at you.

I am not the kind of girl  
Who  
should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the  
kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl!

( Ha! )

So  
don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at  
the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me  
out  
And they said, "speak now!"

And you say  
Let's run away  
now  
I'll meet you when I'm out  
Of my tux at the back door

Baby, I  
didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
Speak Now

I grinned widly as I heard the thuderous applause of the crowd. A few people whistled in approval of my singing.

* * *

Leaf POV

"Wow, I think I could die," I commented to Gary...who wasn't beside me. I looked around to see him making out in a corner with a Jessy, his current girlfriend. Sighing, I weaved in and out through the mob of people, and stepping on a few feet here and there, and I found myself at the bottom of the stage steps. May was making her way down, a small smile on her lips and glowing with happiness. "May!" I exclaimed jumping up onto the steps.

"Learf?" her eyes mirrored my surprise only moments ago. "Its so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Gary...and his girlfriend." The frustration in my tone didn't surprise her one bit, as she knew about Gary's constatn player streak.

"Ugh, I feel sorry for you." She looked sypathetically at me, then brightened up. "I[ll intoduce you to Fawn, come on. She grabbed my hand and started dragging me through the crowds of people to come to a screeching halt to a table at the corner.

"Fawn, Leaf. Leaf, Fawn."

"You!" I exclaimed in awe.

* * *

**And this shitty chappie gives you more reason to hate me...**


End file.
